Homecoming
by Taylor5800
Summary: Roman comes home after a break-up.


If he thought too much more about it, he'd never follow through with it. Roman was a chicken shit like that. If he stopped to think for one minute, he'd turn tail and run all the way back to Florida.

When he pulled up to the curb in front of his former home, his watch read a quarter to eleven. The night was cold and soaked from the heavy November rain. It was supposed to turn to get worse overnight. If he went to a motel, the weather might cause bad travel conditions in the morning. It would really give him time to chicken out.

All of it was the rationale for him to climb out of the warm car, with only his duffle, and into the downpour despite the late hour. He darted up the walk and into the protection of the wide front porch. Once shielded from the rain, he slowed. Then stopped.

There were lights on in the living room, so Roman knew Seth was home and awake. He raised his finger to the door bell, but froze. It was the last moment to back out. He ran through everything in his mind again, trying to calm the pounding of his heart and the nerves that threatened to seize his breath away. This was the right decision. Do it quick, like ripping off a band-aide.

A spur of the moment drive from Florida to Iowa brought him back to the only place he'd ever called home. He surprised himself with the move, and he hoped that the surprise would be a pleasant one for Seth too. The number of phone calls they'd shared in the last few weeks had been very promising, and Seth had asked if he'd consider coming home.

Roman just hoped they were ready.

He rang the doorbell.

Roman's heart almost stopped when the deadbolt clicked and the heavy wooden door swung open. Seth stood in front of him, and Roman was dropped into a rapid of thought and emotion. Through the torrent of everything, only one thought was clear. Home. It took his breath, and he gasped.

Seth had gone statue still, eyes wide.

They stared for what seemed like hours.

Roman was the first to come to his senses. "Hey, Seth," his deep voice managed to croak out.

"Roman?" Seth managed.

"Yeah, it's me, Seth," he couldn't help the small, warm smile that pulled at his lips. "It's good to see you."

Roman didn't expect to suddenly have his arms full of Seth. Roman wasn't even sure how the other man had gotten so close so quickly. His warm, lithe frame welcomed him in like it always had, but there was an added edge of desperation. Seth's hands dug into the damp fabric on Roman's back, pulling him into a tight hold. There wasn't a millimeter of space left between them, and it felt so damn good.

Roman put his large hands on Seth's waist and ran them up his back, to hold him in much the same way. He could feel warmth and familiar muscle through the thin fabric covering Seth's back. Roman buried his face in Seth's neck and just breathed him in. Seth was trembling, and Roman knew he was too.

They held each other until the tremor running through Seth became a shiver. Roman knew he'd have to let the other man go soon, and all of him cried out in protest.

Before the grip on each other began to slack, Seth whispered, "I can't believe you're here."

"I needed to come home, Seth." Roman pulled away just enough to focus on Chocolate brown eyes. He cupped a hand on the other man's bearded jaw. "I need you."

A radiant smile broke out on Seth's face. "I've missed you so much, Roman. I need you here, as well."

Seth shivered, and it reminded Roman that they were still standing on the front porch. "Let's go inside, so you don't catch cold."

With a nod, Seth stepped backwards, walking them into the house without separating them. Roman kicked his duffle into the entryway and closed the door with his foot. They paid little attention to their surroundings, but continued into the living room with their eyes not leaving each other.

Roman just soaked Seth in, from the sparkle of his eyes to the little content smile on his face. His hands roamed over Seth, reacquainting themselves with the angles and planes. Roman was awestruck.

"I can't believe I'm here," Roman whispers. "This is more than I ever expected."

"I told you that you could come home, Roman. I want that second chance you talked about. We deserve that. I know that we can work this out."

Roman leaned in and kissed Seth's forehead and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tight. "You're it for me, Seth. You always were."

Seth let out a whimper and squeezed Roman. He took the two steps left toward the couch, and guided them down, fitting himself between Roman and the back of the couch. Seth wrapped his arms and legs around Roman and pulled him close, his face resting in the crook of Roman's neck. Warm lips grazed the smooth skin there as Seth placed several soft kisses before speaking. "You're the only person I've ever wanted. You're it for me, too, Roman."

Roman closed his eyes with a small contented sigh. He let himself sink into the warmth radiating through his chest and the heat of the man in his arms. He thanked everything in the universe that would listen that he had been welcomed home.

* * *

I know I said I was taking a long hiatus but I actually got some good news earlier this week. The first thing is that my weighted GPA and unweighted GPA is 3.7 each which is scholarship worthy and I got my class rank I'm number 40 out of 191 juniors. I also found out that I only need 3 classes next year. Since I want to be a U.S. history teacher I can do my first 2 classes and then for my senior option he said I can start my first year of college during my senior year by taking psychology at the local community college after the two classes. All of this put me in a really good mood, but I am still continuing the hiatus from writing, this was just out of happiness.


End file.
